


A Raccoon Named Bucky

by tonylovedthestarstoofondly



Series: Stars' Tumblr Fills 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylovedthestarstoofondly/pseuds/tonylovedthestarstoofondly
Summary: Some people buy new clothes impulsively.Tony buys zoos.





	A Raccoon Named Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuki_Illene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/gifts).



> A little crack-fic as a bribe for my Space Overlord Charlie <3  
> Thank you to Menatiera for the prompt!

“You really had to adopt an alligator didn’t you?”

“Uh…”

“It was the whole zoo wasn’t it?” 

“The zoo is actually quite nice!” Tony said, sitting up in indignation and scowling as Bucky immediately claimed the space. “The animals there are ones rescued from stupid owners. Like ones think that wolves can actually be treated like dogs or getting a chimpanzee illegally for a party.”

“Why would they-Americans.” Bucky said, tugging Tony down until his boyfriend was sprawled across his lap. 

“You’re American too.” Tony pointed out in amusement. “Even with all your Russian.”

“If you don’t want me to speak it, I won’t.” Bucky said with a mock sigh. “I dirty talk  _so_  much better in Russian though.” 

“No the Russian can stay.” Tony said instantly. 

“Back to the zoo and the…seven alligators you bought-okay sponsored.” Bucky said, waving the hologram closer to himself and looking through the details

“They have a raccoon as well.” Tony smirked. “it wasn’t named yet, so I suggested Bucky. They seemed quite taken with it, he’s quite a troublemaker.” 

“You are the troublemaker in this relationship.” Bucky protested, digging his fingers into Tony’s side and making him yelp and flail. “Mostly.”

“I am an  _innocent angel_   _who has done nothing w-_ yeah I can’t keep a straight face for that.” Tony said, breaking into giggles halfway through. “They said they were gonna name one after me but they didn’t know what yet so-”

“Every zoo has bunnies don’t they?” Bucky said innocently. Tony froze, narrowing his eyes as he stared up at him. 

“Five.” Tony said calmly, and Bucky bolted as Tony started to count down.

(He had to replace Bruce’s teapot and Rhodes’ yoga mat as he was chased around the tower by his irate boyfriend, but it was completely worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at tonylovedthestarstoofondly if you want to say hi or tell me your favorite animal!  
> Don't forget to drink some water and stretch!


End file.
